Maximum Magic
by AkitaNeruVocaloid
Summary: Max was taken from the School and adopted by the Weasleys. The Flock is rescued when Fang and Iggy are old enough to attend Hogwarts. Fang remembers Max. Now they will be reunited.
1. Chapter 1

_Fang POV_

_Flashback_

"_I am here to collect Maximum Ride," an old man with a long robe, glasses, and a really long beard was here. Why did he want Max? Why didn't he want me to?  
"Well you aren't getting her," that was Jeb. Yes! He was going to keep Max here. She was the only thing that made the School bearable. She was like a sister to me. _

_The man pulled a stick out of his robe pocket and said something like, "petrificus totalus." Jeb went stiff and then fell over. I looked at him as he went and unlocked Max's cage. _

"_Come with me Maximum," he said. _

"_What about Fang?" She asked._

"_Someone will retrieve him later, he is still needed here. There will be others that will need him to comfort them," then he looked at me, "We will meet again someday, I hope. Remember to protect the others coming."_

_Then he took her. She was scared of him._

_End Flashback_

"We still haven't located Maximum," That was Ari. I thought Max was probably dead. We were back in the School. Iggy and I were ten, Nudge eight, Gazzy six and Angel only four.

"Why is this Maximum person so great?" Nudge asked, "I mean they are always talking about her."

"She was the first of us to ever be made," I responded, "This man showed up one night when we were only four and he took her with him. Iggy wasn't there at the time. She didn't want to go without taking me but he said that I was going to protect more of us. I think she was also scared, though she would never admit it. She was sarcastic and always trying to be strong. She never admitted fear or sadness or anything. She would come back from tests that clearly had hurt a lot and she wouldn't shed a single tear."  
"Wow," Nudge said, "I wish we knew her."

Then there was an explosion. Some people with sticks came in and unlocked our cages.

"Hi, I'm Tonks, come with me," a girl said, "we need to get you supplies and then to Hogwarts."  
_Max POV_

I remember that night. I wish I knew where Fang was, he was like a brother to me. I guess I have to live with this new family. I was adopted by a magic family. I fit in pretty well I guess. I have wings and they fly on brooms. I was accepted. I would have been Maximum Weasley but they were nice enough to let me name myself Maximum Ride. I was a witch. I had never known that in the school but I knew once Dumbledore told me. I was helping Fred and George practice Quidditch while Ron watched. I was Ron's age and was going to Hogwarts this year for the first time. I couldn't wait. I was still sarcastic and guarded with strangers but these people were like family. I liked practicing Quidditch with Fred and George. It let me stretch my wings.

"Max, Ron," Mrs. Weasley, or as I call her, Mom called, "Your letters are here."  
Ron and I ran to Mrs. Weasley. She gave us our letters. "Time to go to Diagon Alley."

**Nest chapter will be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Fang POV_

The Tonks lady took us to a place called Diagon Alley. Apparently one of the other wizard people would pay for our supplies. We tried to resist but they insisted. We were walking around when we saw a large mass of redheaded kids. There was a dirty blonde girl in the middle of them and she was talking to the youngest of the boys. Then one of the older boys called out to her, "Oi, Max, do you want to help us practice Quidditch when we get home."

She turned and I saw her chocolate brown eyes, "Sure Fred, I'll help you."  
"Awesome," Fred replied.

"That's her," I said. I remembered that voice. It was slightly more matured but still hers. She was going to Hogwarts? And she had been adopted?

"That's who, Fang?" Nudge asked. Angel squealed, reading my thoughts.

"Maximum," I said. She turned at the sound of her name.

"What is it Max?" the girl next to her asked.

"I thought I heard someone say my name," she told the girl. Then her eyes met mine and they widened. Then she was dragged off by Fred to a joke shop. "George, if you don't let me go this minute I will hurt you," she said. Then I saw a kid who looked like Fred ahead of them laughing. Ah, twins. George let go of her and she ran back to the mass of redheads.

I watched as they walked into a second hand robe store and they got her and the youngest boy robes. I listened in from the door.

"Hey, Ron, do you know who that black haired boy over there is? The one with the glasses."  
"No, I don't."

"Oh my gosh," she sounded surprised. I looked over and saw her gaze latched onto me.

"What is it Max?" Ron asked.

"I know that boy," she said. She directed her next comment at me, "Fang?"

"That's my name don't wear it out," I said.

"Grew to old for your lame fart jokes I see," she said. Then when I was about to reply I saw that she had continued talking to Ron.

"What did she mean by 'lame fart jokes'?" Nudge asked.

"I used to tell her fart jokes to lift her spirits," I said.

"You, tell jokes. That in and of itself is a joke. And a funny one," Iggy said.

"I wasn't always this quiet," I said. Then I whispered, "Just after Max left."

_Max POV_

I had to explain to Ron who Fang was, how I knew him, yadayadayada. I listened in on his conversation with some other kids. Fang, quiet? Who knew that was possible. He was always trying to make me happy when we were at the School. And he doesn't tell jokes anymore? Where is the Fang that I used to know and love (as a brother)? Well, time to go get my wand. The Weasley's were nice enough to let me get a new one. Mom and Dad were always strapped for funds. They said that I should get a new wand, since I was different, you know, wings and all. I got an 11 and a quarter inch oak wand with a Dragon heartstring core. I liked it. It looked awesome. There was a carving on the handle that looked like a pair of wings. Perfect.

We were going to Hogwarts in a few weeks. I couldn't wait to try out for Quidditch.

_Fang POV_

The Tonks lady was nice. She told us about what we needed to know for Hogwarts. I still don't trust her.

"You'll be staying with the Weasley's. I hope you don't mind. We need a place for the younger ones to stay."

"You're separating us?" I asked. We wouldn't be separated.

"Don't worry, the Weasley's are good people. You won't mind them. They will be extremely kind to you. They have five sons and two daughters, one of whom is adopted," she said.

She told Angel and Nudge to grab her hands. She then had Iggy, Gazzy and I hold onto the girls. She then teleported us to a large house that looked like it was about to fall apart and looked like it had been several houses mushed together.

A plump red-haired woman came out. I recognized her from Diagon Alley.

"Hello. I am Molly Weasley. We are glad to welcome you into our home," she said. A red-haired man joined her, "This is my husband, Arthur. Come inside. We'll introduce you to the others. Bill isn't here, he currently studies dragons in Romania."

Dragons? Wow, they are nuts. We walked into the house and heard laughter from above. The house was disorganized.

"Children, come down. They're here," she yelled. I heard six sets of footsteps and saw two girls and four boys.

"Introduce yourselves," Tonks said to us.

"I'm Fang," I said. The rest of the Flock followed suite.

"Iggy."

"Nudge."

"Gazzy."

"Angel."

"Hi, it's good to meet you," I realized one of the girls was Max, "I'm Max."

"Fred." One of the twins said.

"George." The other said.

"Or are we who we say we are?" They said together. Which earned a slap from Max. There were joint cries of "ouch, that hurt. You git," which earned another slap.

"Tell them who you really are," she said. She didn't sound to patient.

"Fred," 'George' said.

"George," 'Fred' said.

"I'm Ron," the youngest male said.

"Ginny," the other girl said brightly.

"Percy," the oldest of the group said. Putting his hand out for us to shake. We just stared.

"They won't shake," Max said, "They have the same past I have, except they were there longer."  
"Oh," Percy said. He withdrew his hand.

"Hey, Max," Fred started, "Want to go help us practice Quidditch?"

"Sure, you guys want to come?" She asked.

"Sure," Nudge replied. We walked out and Fred and George grabbed three brooms from a cupboard. I looked at them incredulously. Really? Brooms? I heard Max laugh.

_Max POV_

The look on Fang and the other's faces was priceless.

"Come on Fred," I started, "They need to be shown how to use it. I'll meet you in the air."

"Got it," Fred replied. The others looked at the amount of brooms and were puzzled. I just ran and jumped. It felt good to stretch my wings. The kids from the School looked at me like they didn't believe that my wings would work.

"Hey, Max," Fred started, "Think fast."

_Nudge POV_

I heard Fred say something to Max. Then he hit this flying ball at her. I was captivated by the fact that she was _flying._ I have tried several times and am not to good.

"OMG! He's going to kill her! What is he doing," then Iggy's hand hit my mouth.

"She knows what she's doing," George said, "That's a bludger, she works at dodging them while we try to hit her."

"Oh, well, why does she agree? I mean she could get seriously hurt!" I said.

"Why does she agree to any of the crazy stunts she pulls?" he replied.

I tried jumping into the air for the heck of it. I was better than I thought I would be, but I still sucked. Especially when compared to Max.

_Time Skip: At King's Cross Station_

_Max POV_

"There is no Platform 9 and ¾!" Fang said.

"Yeah there is," I say. Wow, he is really stupid. Does he think the Magic world would just show everything to the Muggle world?

"Where then," just as a black haired boy came up and asked about the platform.

"Watch and learn," I said. I ran through the barrier. I arrived on the platform. I waited for Ron. We got on the train. It took ages to find an open compartment. We ended up with Iggy, Fang, and Harry.

"Well, we all know each other," I said gesturing to myself, Fang, Iggy and Ron, "But who are you?"

"Harry Potter," he said.

"Oh. My. Gosh. The Harry Potter? Do you actually have the scar?" I asked.

"Yeah," he lifted his hair and showed the scar. Ron and my eyes widened. The Flock looked at us like we were crazy. Then a bleach blonde walked up.  
"Hello, my name's Draco Malfoy," he said. Ron and I scowled at each other, "And I was wondering if you would like to sit with my friends and me. Your to good to sit with them. A Weasley and then these three." He motioned to Iggy, Fang and me.

I interrupted before he could continue, "Um, first of all, I was adopted into the Weasley family. Second of all, I am proud to be part of the Weasley family. Third all, not every one is below you. I could beat you to a pulp if you weren't hiding behind a wand."  
"I highly doubt that. After all, you are just a girl," but that was as far as he got before I punched him in the nose.

"Girls are much more powerful than you think," I said. We were only interrupted by another potential enemy (yes, I call all the students I haven't met potential enemies) when she was asking after a toad and telling us we should get into our robes. We arrived at Hogwarts later.

"Can't wait for an open space," I whispered to Ron, "My wings ache."

"I understand," a voice said behind me. I jumped. Fang was behind me on our boat.

"Don't do that," I yelled.

"What, breathe?"

"You know what I mean!"

We walked in. Professor McGonagall gave the usual speech (we heard it from Fred and George before) and we walked into the Great Hall. The Sorting went on. Harry was sorted into Gryffindor with Iggy. Fang was in Ravenclaw. Then I heard Professor McGonagall call the next name, _"Ride, Maximum."_

**Yes, I am this cruel. I will update, tomorrow;). Oh, and if you want to put your own input in on which house Max should be in, I already chose but would like to hear your opinions. Until sometime tomorrow**

**-maandfangforever**

**P.S. My username just has a typing fluke that I'm to lazy to fix.**

**P.S.S. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Max POV_

I walked up. I got several looks. That Malfoy kid sneered up at me from the Slytherin table. I glared at him. People whispered about my name. It was strange. Get over it. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on my head. It was a long time that had a bunch of sarcastic comments and eye rolls. Finally it decided, "GRYFFINDOR!"

There were cheers from the Gryffindor table. I walked over and sat next to Fang and Ron. Fang looked at me and then listened as Dumbledore said some stuff that probably sounded crazy. Then the food appeared and we all started digging in.

"Wow Maximum, you sure do eat a lot," a kid whose name was Seamus said.

"Call me Max. Seriously, anything but could result in a broken arm. And that is because I need about four thousand calories a day."

"Why?" Oops. Forgot that they didn't know I had wings. I didn't mind people from the world I called normal (the magic world) knowing. They knew to keep their mouths shut.

"I have wings, therefore I can fly. Flying takes energy. And energy requires calories."  
"Prove it," this kid was getting on my nerves.

"Meet me in the courtyard outside the front doors tomorrow after classes. Then I will prove it."

The next day after classes I ran to the courtyard and saw Seamus standing there with Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron, and-surprisingly- Fang. I smirked at them and ran. Just before I would be close enough for them to worry about me crashing into them, I jumped and snapped my wings out. It felt so nice. I flew higher and started doing some tricks. They looked at me wide-eyed, well, everyone but Ron and Fang. He just watched, memorizing everything I did. Professor McGonagall came out to see what the commotion was about. She looked at them and started scolding them when Hermione pointed up at me. I waved at McGonagall while she gave me similar look as the other normal people. Then she recovered from the shock of seeing a flying person and yelled for me to come down.

"What were you doing up there Maximum?"

"One, it's Max, two, Seamus wanted me to prove that I had wings so I did."

"Oh, really. You didn't just use a human transfiguration spell?"  
"Nope," why didn't she believe me, "Fangles here has them to."

"Fangles?" she asked. SERIOUSLY, why cant they tell that it is a nickname meant to tick Fang off?

"Max, don't call me Fangles. I hate that name," Fang was ticked. Good, it worked.

"Okay emo rock."  
"I'm not emo."

"You sure about that. All your clothes are black."

"Positive."  
"Whatever you say Fangles."

"Don't. Call. Me. That," this was fun. The others looked at us confused as to what we were talking about.

"Tell you what, you race me to the end of the ForbiddenForest and back. If you win I won't call you Fangles until after winter holiday," hahaha. McGonagall gave me a warning look and watched the rest of the argument.

"Deal," he said.

"Oh, so they did teach you how to use your wings?"

"Crap."

"Meet you back here Fangles."

I took off and watched as he did. He was pretty good for a beginner. He learned quickly. The others looked at us like we were mutant freaks. Well, I guess we were technically.

"Go," I shouted. I started flying as fast as possible. Fang actually wasn't that bad. It was ALMOST like he had flown before. But if he had then he wouldn't have landed so roughly when we got back. I smirked at him and he glared at me.

"Looks like I won Fangles," he glared at me more intensely. The others were shrinking back but I just glared twice as intensely as he did and we held that until he broke it off saying he had homework.

"Yeah right Fangles. None of the teachers assigned homework. I should know, I ticked half of them off and almost had detention in three other classes." Hermione looked at me like I was some kind of troublemaker. Seamus looked at me like I was some kind of specimen, bad choice of words, um, well that's the only one that works. Malfoy was pointing his wand at me and shouting.

"Magical creatures aren't allowed at Hogwarts! They aren't," he shouted.

"News Flash: I was created in a lab in Death Valley California, I'm not one of your magical creatures," I said to him. His face was an expression of confusion and shock, "Now, I need to go torture my old friend Fangles. See you all later."

I walked up to the common room and found him. I watched him as he read his potions book. I walked up behind him and covered his eyes. He immediately went into a fighting position.

"Good boy," I said to him. He relaxed and glared at me, "You did well. Just work on doing that faster next time."

"WHAT?" he shouted.

"No need to yell, I was just kidding Fangles."  
"DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT," he shouted (again).

"Okay, okay. I won't call you that," I said. Then I whispered, "for awhile anyways."

"I heard that."

"Curse your raptor hearing then."  
"That means your cursing yours."

"Oh well, curse the whitecoats."

"Agreed."

Hermione walked in. "What are you two arguing about now?" she asked.  
"None of your business. Now go read your schoolbooks or something," I said.

"Someone's snippy," she replied.

"Comes with the charm."

"You have no charm." Fred. Why!? WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE FRED?  
"As if moron," I replied.

"Why are you talking to an upperclassmen like that?" Hermione asked horrified.

"He's my older brother by adoption," I replied shortly.

"So, you still shouldn't talk to your upperclassmen that way. They are older and know more than we do," she said.

"Fred, know more than me. We know about the same, he is pretty stupid," I snickered. He slapped me and I punched him in the gut. He started coughing.

"Good boy," I said, "Choking is good for you-"

"If you say it builds character I will hurt you."  
"It builds character." He pointed his wand at me and I jumped into the air, snapping my wings out.

"Looks like you can't hurt me Fred," I said snidely.

"She's flying!" The kid was Oliver Wood, captain of the Quidditch team.

"Yeah, you got a problem with it?" I asked.

"No, I just think it's strange," he said.

"Good, glad we're on the same page," Ron said.

"Shut up Ron," I said.

"You."  
"I can hit you with these. They don't feel like a bunch of feathers, they feel like a good couple pounds of muscle and the feathers that will get in your mouth are an added bonus."

"I'll shut up now."

"Good Ronald."

I was going to enjoy my first year at Hogwarts.


	4. I CHANGED MY PENNAME

**MY NEW PENNAME IS VampiresExplodeInLight. JUST SO YOU KNOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with no good excuse as to why I was gone so long except for the fact that I have had a MASSIVE writer's block on this story and many others. Sorry. Don't kill me. I'll try to make this chapter EXTRA EXTRA long.**

_Max POV_

"MAX!" Oliver called. I was surprised, I mean, he should have been with his friends. Why approach a mutant freak and her three friends?  
"Yeah," I said.

"Do you think you could play Quidditch for us? It would help to have a girl who can fly. Then no one can curse your broom."

"Sure, why not? What position?"

"Chaser."

"Okay. I'll do it," I said. Fang gave me a skeptical glance and Iggy stared at me with an expression that might have been skepticism as well but failed since he was blind. Ron just looked like he had been slapped, "When's practice?"

"Tomorrow at six. Can you tell Potter as well? He doesn't know when practice is."

"Harry is in Quidditch? Cool."

I walked with Fang and Iggy just barely making it to Potions on time. Iggy pinched the sleeve of my robe since he sat next to me. I had been told how the Flock communicated with Iggy for things. Like to get him to perform his part in a plan you tap the back of his hand twice. You may be wondering how Iggy is in all of my classes, McGonagall got his schedule changed so he was with Fang and me and wouldn't get lost.

"Why's he pinching your robe? Is he your boyfriend?" Malfoy sneered.

"NO!" Iggy shouted.

"No, he's blind. He needs someone to guide him to his seat. Or are you too stupid to realize that blind people can't see?"

"I'M NOT STUPID!" he screeched.

"What's going on here?" Snape asked from behind, causing Iggy and I to go into fighting mode.

"Sit down."

We obeyed. We didn't want detention. Well, Iggy might have but I didn't, at least not with Snape. McGonagall maybe, she was pretty cool, but not Snape.

When we would have met up with the others in the Great Hall Fang, Iggy and I flew around. We had eaten fairly large breakfasts and they needed to work on flying. Madame Hooch came out in the middle of our practice to set up for our Quidditch lesson.

"GET DOWN!" she shouted. She must not have been able to tell we had wings. We landed on the eastern part of the Black Lake. **(I think that's what it's called)**

She came over and saw we didn't have brooms.

"Where are your brooms?"  
We burst out laughing. She didn't know? Almost everyone knew. We each spread one wing.

"Oh, so you're the little winged brats."

"We're not brats. Mutants are people too," I said. That sent Fang, Iggy and I into another fit of laughter. We kept laughing until we had to head to the Quidditch pitch for our lesson. We did as Madame Hooch told us. If you believed that then stop reading right now. When she said 'Don't fly without permission' the three of us jumped up and started flying. Fang even hit Malfoy with his wing. That was funny. Neville injured himself so Madame Hooch took him to the Hospital Wing. I was feeling warm. Warmer than normal, as in I could have a fever or something. I looked around and Malfoy was sneering about taking Neville's Remberall (for the second time).

"Drop it Malfoy," Harry and I said together. When Malfoy went into the air on his broom I immediately took flight. He started speeding away faster than I could fly. I had to try anyways. I sped towards him and suddenly felt the speed pour on. I was flying at two-hundred miles per hour. I got in front of Malfoy and Harry cornered him from behind.

"Hand it over Malfoy," I said.

"NO!" He chucked it (seriously, does this kid have absolutely NO imagination). I sped toward it. I grabbed it and chucked it to Harry. He caught it and landed. We were above the ForbiddenForest during this exchange. I landed next to Fang and Iggy. We talked quietly amongst ourselves.

**Okay, I seriously ran out of ideas for this chapter. If you could send me ideas through your reviews or in a PM then that would be great. I was originally going to follow the Sorcerer's Stone plot but I wanted to make it more original. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Do you people even read Author's Notes?**

**Peace out-**

**VampiresExplodeInLight**


End file.
